The present disclosure generally relates to developing and executing computer programs in computer systems. For rapid development and deployment of software, developers may often seek to integrate existing code modules and even entire software programs into new software programs and/or jobs executing multiple programs. A job may be configured to take the output of one program and feed that output into a second program as an input into the second program. In addition, for scalability and efficiency reasons, many computer systems employ virtualized guests such as virtual machines and containers to execute computing tasks performed by the computing systems, such as for hosting applications. Typically, guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity, while isolating compute resources used by different users and tenants away from those of other users. Employing guests enables rapid scaling of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the services provided by those applications. In addition, guests typically allow for increased deployment flexibility since guests may typically be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. Multiple guests may also be clustered together to perform more complex functions than the respective guests are capable of performing individually.